Un rat-court-si
by AliceJeanne
Summary: Parfois, Peter Pettigrow en avait assez d'être un rat. Surtout lorsque cette fonction impliquait de devoir suivre Ron Weasley partout où il se rendait, y compris lorsqu'il venait passer l'après-midi avec son père au ministère de la magie...


**Texte écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'HPF**

* * *

 **Titre** : Un « rat-court-si »  
 **Thème** : Étage  
 **Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Nombre de mots** : 806  
 **Personnages** : Ron, Croûtard  
 **Rating** : Tout public

* * *

oOo

Parfois, Peter Pettigrow en avait assez d'être un rat. Surtout lorsque cette fonction impliquait de devoir suivre Ron Weasley partout où il se rendait, y compris lorsqu'il venait passer l'après-midi avec son père au ministère de la magie. Enfin tout du moins c'était ce qu'il était censé faire, mais le jeune garçon à la tignasse rousse semblait avoir bien d'autres projets en tête.

Croûtard aurait dû se douter que le voyage jusqu'au deuxième étage où travaillait Arthur, allait être long. Surtout en faisant un crochet par le septième, le département des sports magiques. Il n'y avait décidément pas grand-chose qui intéressait Ronald hormis la nourriture et le Quidditch, au grand dam de son animal de compagnie. Durant sa vie humaine il n'avait jamais été sportif, pour la simple raison qu'il n'excellait pas dans l'art de faire bouger son corps. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il excelle dans quelque chose…

Le septième étage était dangereux, tous ces cognards fous dans tous les coins, pas étonnant que Ron ait un air aussi ahuri, il avait dû s'en prendre quelques uns au passage, lors de ses précédentes visites.

Le retour dans l'ascenseur, après une bonne heure à observer Ron s'extasier devant tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un balai (même ceux du placard avaient retenu toute son attention), fût une bénédiction.

Ce qui le fût beaucoup moins, en revanche, ce fût l'arrêt au troisième étage. Ce jeune homme ne savait-il donc pas compter ? Ils devaient se rendre au deuxième étage, au service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu, et non au département des catastrophes magiques. Quoique… au vu des derniers exploits magiques de Ron, celui-ci y avait sans aucun doute, entièrement sa place.

Qu'y avait-il donc de si amusant à voir de la neige tomber en rafales des bougies d'un lustre ? N'importe quel sorcier pouvait en faire autant avec un bon hoquet lui empêchant de viser correctement ! Décidemment, Croûtard ne comprendrait jamais les goûts du jeune sorcier, souriant bêtement devant le spectacle navrant d'une vieille sorcière en tailleur jaune canari immonde se faisant transformer en bonhomme de neige à chacun de ses allers-retours pressés.

Le rat sauta de son perchoir, une épaule maigrelette parée d'un pull violet effiloché et tricoté main, et fila rapidement après avoir touché le sol. Hors de question qu'il reste plus longtemps ici. Ron se rendrait bientôt compte qu'il avait disparu et se rendrait bien vite à sa recherche. Il avait beau ne pas être très malin, il prenait tout de même grand soin de ses affaires.

L'ascenseur fût vite atteint. Seulement Peter se rendit vite compte qu'il avait négligé quelques détails durant la mise au point de son plan. Mais peut-on lui en vouloir, s'il n'avait pas été réparti à Serdaigle, c'était bien pour une bonne raison. Tout d'abord les sorciers sont nettement plus grands que les rats, leurs pieds sont immenses et peuvent vous écrasez la queue en quelques secondes. Ensuite ils n'avaient pas pensé à mettre des boutons aussi bas que leurs chevilles. Ainsi, l'animagus fût-il contraint de passer par tous les étages du Ministère de la Magie avant de se retrouver brutalement expulsé d'un coup de talon.

Le rat secoua la tête, légèrement sonné. A quel étage pouvait-il bien se trouver ?

C'est alors qu'il ressentit une vive douleur à la queue et que le sol s'éleva dangereusement. Le numéro fût alors bien visible, en haut des portes de l'ascenseur : le quatrième, le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Le cœur de Peter s'accéléra, ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

Des sabots de cheval martelaient le sol, tandis qu'un bec tranchant lui découpait progressivement le bout de la queue. Il couina. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe au seul étage où il était susceptible de croiser un hippogriffe ? Sentant sa dernière heure arrivée alors que les os de sa queue se trouvaient broyé, il gesticula, se tortilla en un effort surhumain, (ou peut-être devrions-nous dire « sur-ratesque ») et le membre céda, il était raccourci.

Profitant de la surprise de son agresseur, Croûtard fila, direction l'ascenseur ! Dans sa course, il heurta une chaussure boueuse.

_ Croûtard ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Piailla la voix de Ron. J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu ! J'ai fait tous les étages pour te retrouver ! Oh mais ! Ta queue ?

Le jeune garçon contempla, avec un air consterné, le moignon de son rat, un reparo ne suffirait visiblement pas. Il soupira, parfois il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans la tête du rongeur… Enfin, il se faisait certainement des idées, Croûtard n'était qu'un rat. Secouant la tête il prit la direction du deuxième étage, où son père l'attendait certainement depuis deux bonnes heures. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, Ron connaissait un très bon raccourci.

oOo


End file.
